An Epic Life
by Brainyxbat
Summary: Something to help with my writer's block. It's a series of Mannus (Mandrake/Venus) and Marmba (Mars/Bomba) oneshots. I can't do a Pairing B because I can't put in OC twice.


I Love You

Summary: Mandrake confesses to Venus of his feelings for her, and she confesses her feelings for him.

***Mandrake's POV* **

'_Ugh, training is exhausting,_' I thought as I headed for my room to get some well-deserved rest. I was training new rookies for them to join my Boggan army, but they always acted like brainless dips. They made me want to scream and rip the hair out of my bat pelt.

Venus Woods was one of the rookies, but she less recently came into my life. Plus she was more cooperative than those dip heads I was training moments ago. I guess the phrase '_Girls are smarter than boys'_ is sometimes right.

I'd never admit this to anyone, especially Venus, but I'm in love with her. I have been since I first saw her, but I haven't told her yet though.

I know what you're thinking: _You have a wife! AND a son! _But she's gone now, and I had to move on to take away the pain. And the moment I saw that black, white and green angel when Dagda brought her into my lair, I knew she could help with that. Plus Dagda loves Venus; And she loves him like a son.

And her personality made it even better. She is so sweet, and not to mention, hyper! She sometimes gets over-excited over things, but that isn't a bad thing.

Once again, I know what you're thinking: _You hate the color green!_ Well, I only hate it on the Leafmen and well, on nature. But I wouldn't hate someone as sweet as Venus who has green on her only for that reason.

Dagda's mother, my former love, (if love is the word you want to use) was not sweet. At. All. She always snapped at me over every little thing, even if it was her own fault.

Venus is 100x sweeter. I'm not exaggerating either; I'm being serious. She hardly ever snaps at anybody, but she's a bit sensitive. Long story, but I learned that the hard way. She's adorable too in appearance. She has big green eyes that I always get lost in, and a bright, beautiful smile. Sounds cheesy, but still. Even if I can only see one of her eyes. For some reason, she has her long green bangs over her right eye.

She also has skin the color of snow, (Literally!), making her hair and green facial markings, which are around her eyes, really stand out.

Anyway, when I entered my room, I smiled when I saw Venus sleeping soundly on her side in my bed. She was clad in her pajamas, which consisted of green Capri pants, and a black tank that showed a big strip of her flat stomach.

She was always so peaceful and quiet when she slept, while Dagda's mother always snored loudly, making me sleep-deprived a lot of times, so I was cranky during the daytime.

I laid down next to her, but I grew concerned when I saw her shivering and rubbing her arms a bit. So I grabbed one of the blankets on my bed, and covered Venus' small body with it, along with my own, up to her shoulders. It seemed to somewhat work, since she was able to stop shivering a bit, and she snuggled in the blanket a bit.

But she was still shivering a bit, so I decided to help her with that. Under the covers, I wrapped my arms around her, and gently pulled her closer, being careful not to wake her, until her chest was on mine. I felt her place her small hand on my chest, and then rest her head on the same place.

I rested my hands on her head and shoulders, and I felt her shoulders move up and down, as she breathed calmly in her sleep. I rubbed the area between her shoulder blades, while I ran my other hand on and through her long hair. She brushes it a lot from what I've seen, and it seems to do good, because it was really soft.

I gently kissed her head and continued to stroke her silky tresses as I drifted off to sleep myself.

*The next morning* 

***Venus' POV* **

I blinked my tired eyes open and yawned as I realized it was morning. 'Least I think it was. When I moved around, I realized that I was in somebody's arms, and I cleared my vision so I could see who it was.

I tilted my head up, and my cheeks immediately flushed into a pink hue when I saw who it was: Mandrake.

'_Might as well enjoy this while I can,_' I thought as I leaned my head on the crook of his neck, but I stayed awake.

You see, I've been in love with Mandrake ever since I first came here to Wrathwood. Well, not exactly at that time, but when I first saw him when his son Dagda took me to see him.

I had told Mandrake my story, (it's pretty long) and I guess he felt bad for me, so he let me stay in Wrathwood. Heck, he even lets me sleep in his bed! I guess they don't get girls in Wrathwood very often, heh.

Anyway, I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Mandrake move a bit, and heard him yawn above my head. I looked up, and blushed when he smiled at me.

"Mornin, cutie." I giggled and blushed deeper from the nickname.

"Morning, K-King M-Mandrake," I said back as I sat up, before I mentally hit myself for stuttering like an idiot. But he chuckled, while still smiling.

"Aw, you don't have to include the King part. Just Mandrake is fine," He smiled warmly at me, making me smile back.

"Okay," I nodded shyly as he sat up next to me. "Um, can I tell you something kind of… personal?"

"Sure you can," Mandrake assured me as he laid his hand on my shoulder, "You can tell me anything."

"Thanks," I smiled shyly. "Okay, here goes. Um, Mandrake, I like you. As in I _like_ like you. No wait, define _like_ and replace that with _love_. I love you," I let it all out, and I waited for a reaction; He just looked shocked.

***Mandrake's POV* **

"Define like and replace that with _love_. I love you," Venus said, sounding nervous the whole time. Then she looked at me like she was waiting for my reaction, but I couldn't speak; I was just too shocked.

'_She loves me?_' I thought as she continued to wait for my reaction.

"V-Venus, I have s-something to tell you too," I said nervously, before I mentally hit myself for stuttering.

"S-sure," Venus smiled shyly, making bats go off in my stomach. She had such a cute and pretty smile.

"Venus, I love you too," I smiled at her as I kissed her forehead and she got a shocked expression herself.

"Y-you do?" She stuttered out.

"I have been since you first came here, when Dagda brought you to me," I laid my hand on the back of her neck and ran my fingers through that oh-so-soft hair of her's. I then brushed some strands over her shoulder and laid my hand on her arm.

"W-well, it's the same to me with you," Venus said shyly. I smiled as I moved my hand from her arm to her face, gently cupping her cheek. I grew concerned when I saw her flinch and slide her hand under her long bangs, like she was hurt.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I slid my hand down to her shoulder. She widened her eyes, looking nervous.

"Oh, n-nothing," She stuttered, quickly placing her hand on her lap, "It's nothing."

"You sure? You looked like you were hurt."

"Y-yeah," Venus nodded, still looking nervous. Then she sighed in defeat, "Okay, you caught me. Something is wrong."

"Can I see your eye?" I asked her in concern and she hesitantly nodded after a few seconds. Being as gentle as I can so I wouldn't hurt her, I slid my hand under her bangs, and brushed them back. I widened my eyes and felt my heart almost stop when I saw this horrendous scar that went from her eyebrow to a couple inches away from her mouth.

'_So that's what she's been hiding,_' I thought as she looked away, possibly so I couldn't see the scar.

"Do you hate me now?" Venus asked quietly.

"Hate you?!" I said in shock, "No, I'd never hate you," I gently grabbed her chin, and moved her head so she can look at me, "But I am curious. What happened?"

She hesitantly explained everything, and it horrified me; Apparently, one of Venus' people, one she didn't even know, threatened to kill Tara and the Pod. So the Leafmen started a war with them, _all_ of them, and the Leafmen won. They had killed Venus' whole family, and all the others except her. Those sick, selfish twits.

"Do you remember who gave you this?" I asked her as I laid my hand on her scarred cheek, being gentle. She nodded as she leaned into my hand. "Who was it?" I asked, knowing I was going to hate the answer. And boy I did.

"It was Ronin," Venus said quietly. I widened my eyes in shock.

'_RONIN?!_' I thought angrily, but I didn't say it out loud.

"So while I was running away like the coward I am, I bumped into Dagda. I told him what happened, so he took me to see you." I felt my heart break when I saw tears in her eyes as she insulted herself.

"Oh Venus," I leaned over, and hugged her as she leaned her head on my chest. "You're not a coward. Those dang Leafmen are the cowards. Especially Ronin."

"But he wasn't the one who fled when his people were wiped out," Venus pointed out as she looked up at me with big, tear-filled eyes, making my heart break even more. She blinked and a couple tears fell down her left cheek.

"But he and the Leafmen were the ones who killed _all_ of your people except you when only _one_ of them was the problem," I pointed out to her as I wiped her tears away. Venus sniffled and wiped the tears out of her other eye.

"That is true," She said, her voice heavy from crying.

"I just hate hearing you insult yourself like this," I wiped away a couple more tears that fell from her left eye, and brushed the skin on her cheek in comfort. "Now, where is it?" I asked her, deciding to cheer her up, as I laid my hands on her shoulders.

"Where's what?" Venus asked me, her eyebrows furrowed. She was so adorable when she was confused. Plus I could tell she was trying not to smile.

"That pretty smile I have loved ever since you first came here," I said to her, smiling myself.

I saw a small smile grow on her face, but apparently deciding to be playful, she quickly slapped her hands over her mouth to hide it.

"Oh, come on! Let me see it!" I teased as I moved my hands downward, jumped behind her, and started tickling her sides, making sure to occasionally attack her bare spots under her shirt. I had learned from living with her that her sides are extremely ticklish.

Anyway, when I started tickling her, Venus burst into fits of giggles, but she kept her hands over her mouth. A few seconds later, I started tickling her stomach and under her arms, so she uncovered her mouth, and tried to push my hands away, which she succeeded in doing.

"There's that smile," I said to her as she was still giggling from my tickle attack.

"Thahat, was NOHOT cool!" She giggled. I didn't know what to expect when she sat up, but one thing for sure is, I didn't expect a pouncing or a revenge tickle attack! (Which I both got!)

"Hehehey! V-Venus stop! Hahahaha!" I laughed as I tried to get her small hands off my stomach, but they can move pretty dang fast. Yes I, the Great Boggan Leader, am very ticklish as well; Sue me. But if you (other than Venus) so much as poke me, you'll regret it. Trust me; you will.

Anyway, I managed to push her hands away after a few seconds, but I pushed too hard, as she fell backwards. Luckily, she landed on my bed and not on the floor. She giggled as she sat up, and pulled her shirt down, but it still showed a small strip of her white skin.

"I love you," She giggled as she sat closer to me, wrapped her thin arms around my neck, and leaned her head on my shoulder.

I felt happy bats in my stomach when she said that. Dagda's mother never told me that, and I said it to her who knows how many times. It was nice to finally have someone say it to me. I smiled as I hugged her closer to me.

"I love you too," I whispered devotedly as I kissed her forehead, and stroked her soft, silky hair. She lifted her chin up, and planted a small kiss on my cheek, making my face flush a bit of red. Oy vey; First I'm ticklish, and now I'm blushing! I swear, this girl is making me go soft.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt something sit on my lap, and then press on my lips. I widened my eyes so much, I thought they were going to fall out when I saw what was happening: Venus was kissing me! I blinked, snapping out of my surprise trance, and shut my eyes, kissing her back. I tilted my head to the side as I placed my hands on either sides of her face, being gentle with her scarred cheek. I felt her put her hands on my shoulders.

We pulled apart a few seconds later. I kept my hand on her right cheek as I put my other hand on the back of her neck, feeling her soft hair. I smiled in happiness as I leaned my forehead on hers, being careful that the teeth on my bat belt didn't hurt her.

"I love you so much, Venus," I whispered devotedly as I rubbed my nose on hers, making her giggle and her smile grow. I loved her laugh.

"I love you too, Mandrake," She giggled as she kissed my cheek and leaned her head on my chest. I kissed her head as I stroked her hair.

I was so happy at that moment; I finally met a girl who was so sugar sweet that she'd rot my teeth if she could. Whenever I smile at her, she always smiles back. When I laugh, she laughs. When she cries, I cry (even though I never do, haha.) She was absolutely perfect. Sure she didn't bring Dagda, my beloved son, into this world, but still.

Venus Nightshade Woods, former Solar People Princess, now princess of the Boggans, is truly the girl of my dreams. Sounds cliché, but still.

I love her.

The End. That's it. Okay, you can go now. Seriously.

* * *

**(A/N: This was just a little something to help with my writer's block for Epic: The Series, and Part Of That World. After this, there'll be a Marmba oneshot. ;) Mandrake, Dagda, Ronin, the Leafmen, and Epic don't belong to me. Venus does though.) **

**Here's a list of upcoming oneshots:**

**2. Marmba: Overwhelming Memories**

**3. Mannus/Marmba: Karaoke**

**4. Mannus: Birthdays**

**5. Marmba: Twilight Nightmare**

**6. Mannus: Identical Dreams**


End file.
